


The Sebastian Smythe Chronicle

by gigio298



Series: It Should Be Just a School [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigio298/pseuds/gigio298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during those when Sebastian was away from the School and the gang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sebastian Smythe Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mainly focused on Sebastian during the period he was away from the first part, and I just feel that it is important to tell this for the sequel

 

The forest seemed to go on and on forever; Sebastian kept tripping and falling every now and then and was positively angry now. He tried again to fly using his telekinesis, like he did earlier on the battle, but it didn’t work; he spun around himself and fell with his back flat on the ground

“Dammit” he said, getting up, when a soft laughter caught his attention

“Who is there?” he asked, raising his hands, ready to fight

“It’s okay, cowboy – the voice said – I’m not going to hurt you”

A woman walked out of the cover of the trees; her hair was long and brown and she was completely naked, but what surprised Sebastian was her skin: it was deep green and brown. She looked like a tree herself, her fingers could be sticks and her eyes were completely green, completely, like, no pupil or anything.

“Who are you?” Sebastian asked, relaxing; he could feel she really meant no harm

“I’ve had many names during my life – she said – freak, demon, spawn of Satan, nymph, etc. But you can call me Emma”

He nodded as she walked towards him, naturally, obviously comfortable around the irregular ground of the forest. She walked around him, measuring him from up to down, examining him. Sebastian stood still until she was standing in front of him again, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Yes, I see – she said – so much power. But so much fear and so much pain. What happened to you, young man?”

“How do you know that?” Sebastian asked, his voice shaking. He knew what she was talking about, but didn’t know how.

“That’s my job – she said – my gift and my curse. Come” she began walking away, not stopping to see if he was following her, knowing he would.

He followed her through the forest, not paying attention to where he was stepping but, somehow, not tripping once. They arrived at the wall of a cliff, the entrance to a cave directly in front of them. Emma continued in and Sebastian followed her; she glowed in the dark, allowing him to see where she was going. Eventually they got to a huge oval hall, as big as a medieval church, and completely natural. An exuberant garden sprawled from the center of it, full of flowers Sebastian had never seen and huge trees and small gem-like lights fluctuating around everything.

“Welcome to my home, young explorer – she said – sit down and tell me your story”

Sebastian sat down without questioning; something about the woman made him feel weird; he trusted her and could feel her power reverberate throughout the cave, in every rock and every plant

“I was eight years old when I first discovered about my powers – he began talking – I lived in Paris with my mom. I used to practice with my toys, making them fly across the room and stuff like that. I never told my mom, but one day she walked in on me practicing and freaked out. She couldn’t even look at me for weeks; eventually, she sent me away, to the US to live with my grandparents. She never called or wrote or anything like that, so I never heard of her again. I never told my grandparents about my powers out of fear they would kick me out as well. I was eleven when they passed away and I was alone; since my mother or my grandparents never informed anyone about me, I never was put in the Social Services system, so I was completely alone. Until, one day when I was twelve, the professor knocked on my door and explained who I was and that there was a place for me, if I wanted to. Of course I said yes and he brought me to the school, where I met Blaine and we hit off right from the start. He has been my best friend ever since, but I never told him my story, even though he asked several times. He would go home with his brothers for summer and I used to tell him I was going too, but I spent all my summers alone at the campus.”

Emma didn’t move an inch during his monologue, she just watched him intently

“What a burden – she said – keep all of this buried beneath, afraid of rejection, especially for someone so young. No wonder you can’t access your full potential”

“My full potential?” Sebastian asked, confused

She got up and walked around, caressing the flowers slightly as she spoke “Your powers aren’t originated from the conscious part of your mind, but from your feelings, where you can’t control. All those repressed feelings also repressed your power and that’s why you can’t be everything you are destined to be”

“Who are you, Yoda?” Sebastian asked, amazed

She laughed and her laugh was like music, echoing in the walls and Sebastian could swear the flowers looked a little more alive “I am not Yoda – she said – but I can help you, young man”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘young man’? – Sebastian asked – you can’t be that much older than me”

She laughed again “Thank you for the compliment – she said – but let’s just say that I am considerably older than you”

She pulled a purple flower from the ground and crushed it between her hands, pressing firmly until it was just a blob

“Eat this – she said, offering it to him – and rest. We begin exploring you tomorrow”

Sebastian picked it up and ate it, not even hesitating; he felt safe with her. He felt immediately drowsy and she placed a hand on his should, forcing him back “Sleep” she said, and that’s what he did.

 

Sebastian woke up the next morning so comfortable and rested he imagined that the last night’s events had been just a dream; a look around his surroundings told him otherwise, as he was still in the cave. Emma was sitting in the same position she was when they talked last night, her eyes closed and her hands stuck on the ground, like she was planted

“Good morning – she said – ready to begin?”

“Yes, I am” Sebastian said, getting up

“Good – she said – sit next to me and put your fingers on the earth”

Sebastian shook his head “Excuse me, what?”

“Exactly like I’m doing – she said, calmly – you need to feel your surroundings”

Sebastian did as she told, crossing his legs and sticking his fingers on the ground

“That’s it – she said – now close your eyes and let your mind wander off”

He did so, feeling a tad stupid, but ignoring it

“Calm your mind – she said – le the thoughts come and go like shooting stars. There’s no obligations here, no commitments, no pressures. There’s just you, and me and the nature. Feel it, let it under your skin, let it guide you”

Sebastian followed her instructions, her voice already sounding like it was far away; it started weak at first, but soon he could feel what she was describing. Every life form in the cave looked like a shiny beacon of life, the trees and the flowers, himself and Emma, all of them together in what seemed to be an infinite space. In fact it even looked like outer space, vast and beautiful, and every one of them was a star burning with life.

 _“We are all connected –_ a voice echoed in the back of his mind and he knew it was Emma, talking to him though the earth – _everything is connected”_

He felt himself fly away, his mind leaving his body behind as he explored this new place; he could feel the plants and how their life force grew and diminished, as they converted their subtracts into food; the small bugs and their worries about finding food and shelter. The complex mixture of light and sound that was Emma, burning closer to him than any of the others.

That’s when he felt a bigger sun approaching; he saw a huge mass of pure fire emanating from all the corners of his perception. It touched him and he screamed, but it didn’t hurt him; instead, it embraced him and he felt complete, alive for the first time in years.

Sebastian removed his fingers from the earth and got up, dizzy from the amount of information he received in the last…how long has it been?

“It’s night time already, Sebastian – Emma said to his silently question – we spent the whole day meditating”

“I…we…what happened?” Sebastian asked, still confused

“You joined nature, like I told you – Emma said – and you embraced your power and the fully extension of yourself and who you are.”

“But that…that was huge – Sebastian said – I can’t even believe such power exists”

“But it does – Emma said, also getting up – and it resides inside of you. And you alone have the capacity of controlling it. But we will get to that later”

She also got up, walking up to him and saying “There’s a space in the back for you to bathe; go there and think about what you have learned today and come back when you are ready.”

Sebastian did as she said and, when he came back, she was waiting for him with another blob that was a crushed flower, yellow this time.

“Eat – she said, offering it to him – and go to sleep”

“Sleep? – Sebastian asked – I was practically asleep the whole day”

She smiled tenderly and offered the crushed flower again; he took it and ate it in one bite. Again, the flower seemed to fulfill him like no other meal could and he felt really tired after it

“Sleep – she said, pushing him to the grassy spot where he slept the night before – we will continue tomorrow”

And he slept.

 

He woke up surrounded by the scent of flowers once again, rested and filled with energy. Emma was already waiting for him, her fingers in the earth again

“Today – she said – we won’t spend the whole day meditating; there are other things I need to show you and our time is short. But if you forget what I already showed you, what’s the point?”

Sebastian nodded and took his sit next to her again; his connection was much faster this time. Within seconds he was floating in space again, feeling the life of the beings around him again. Emma allowed him to come closer this time, and the song that emanated from her made him feel like he was drunk. The massive entity of fire manifested again, this time he knew it came from himself, and he greeted it like an old friend. Once again it surrounded him and he felt its power complete him; but this time it didn’t embraced him, it involved him completely and showed him all it could be. Visions of impossibilities flew across his mind and he felt overwhelmed; his power felt it was too much for him and stopped, embracing him again and allowing him to leave.

He heard Emma calling from far away and responded, removing his fingers from the earth and standing up

“Very good – Emma said – your power is trying to get to know you”

“But how is that possible? – Sebastian asked – My power is a part of who I am, not another consciousness.”

“Yes and no – Emma said – your power is a part of who you are, but it isn’t like a leg or an arm. It is the clear manifestation of your emotions, your feelings, everything you repressed along the years. When a human repress his feelings, they usually go crazy because his feelings turn against them. But you, your feelings hold all your power; if your feelings decide to turn against you, you would probably be destroyed. Luckily for you, it is not too late yet, you are still young, and your feelings are still trying to reach you, still hoping you would let them in”

“You sound like Blaine – Sebastian said, softly – talking about emotions”

“Your friend is wise – Emma said – he doesn’t underestimate the power one’s feelings hold. Tell me, how do you feel about him?”

Sebastian hesitated “I like him, he’s my friend” he said

“I know that – Emma said – but how do you _feel_ about him?”

Sebastian thought about it for a second “I love him – he said – he is like my brother. He was the first person to actually accept me, to actually let me in. He feels like safety, like acceptance, like family, like home” Sebastian felt his heart jump after his little monologue; he felt warm and peacefully. He didn’t realized he was crying until Emma clean the tears away from his face

“That was you accepting your real feelings – she said – not just the superficial ones, the ones who reside in your core and define who you are. And your power rejoiced for you are finally accepting it”

Sebastian took a deep breath “It felt…right” he said

“Of course it did – Emma said – you denied yourself a huge part of what it means to be alive. Now that it is coming back, you are really getting to know what it is to live”

Sebastian sat down for a moment to take everything in and Emma waited patiently until he spoke again “Why did I do this? – he asked – Why did I shut down my feelings?”

She sat next to him and said “You pushed your feelings aside and build walls to contain it out of fear of getting hurt again. You felt like if you cared, you would be rejected again. What has Blaine taught you over the years, even when he left?”

“That he was always going to come back – Sebastian said – that I wasn’t alone anymore”

“So, the question is – Emma said – why did you keep your real feelings for him locked away? Don’t try to answer it, we may never know, but it is important that you begin to tear down those walls.”

“But what if I get hurt again?” Sebastian asked

“Do you believe Blaine would abandon you?” Emma asked back

“No, but what if…what if he does?”

“Pain and loss are a part of life, you can’t avoid them forever. But you need to feel them, you can’t not care.” Emma said softly

Sebastian nodded again, in silence. Everyone was afraid of getting hurt, he thought, but everyone went by it at least once; it was a part of life, of course, and he wasn’t special. He was hurt before, true, and there were no guarantees he wasn’t going to get hurt again.

“When was your first big success with your power? – Emma asked – When was the first time you accomplished something bigger than moving toys in your bedroom?”

“When Blaine touched my emotions – Sebastian said, promptly – earlier this week. I was angry and frustrated and he used his power on me, calmed me down, and my power came easily.”

“And after that?” Emma asked

“In the battle, almost two days ago – Sebastian said – Blaine and Hunter were stabbed and I felt so angry and it just…exploded”

“See the pattern? – Emma asked – every time you did something remarkable, your real feelings were involved. That’s why you must break the walls that guard your feelings; let the world in and your true power can come out”

“I thought we did it already - Sebastian said, confused – when I said how I felt about Blaine”

“Oh, no – Emma said, calmly – we definitely cracked them, but they still resist. For you to completely break them, we are going to get you through the most painful experiences of your life, the same experiences that constructed those walls. Let’s go outside” she got up and walked out of the cave, Sebastian following close behind. He looked around once more, like he was never going to see this place again.

The night was silent and chill outside; the full moon was high in the sky. Emma stopped walking and turned to Sebastian

“Close your eyes again – she said – try to feel the world around you”

He did as she said and was surprised; he could see the bright stars that were the life forces of the creatures in the forest without sticking his fingers in the earth

“Let your mind wander, be one with the world and yourself - Emma’s voice said from far away – only together you’ll be able to do it”

Sebastian opened his mind even more; the massive entity of fire that was his power and his emotions became tangible once again and embraced and surrounded him

“Hunter – Emma said – how do you feel about him?”

The fire pulsated in anticipation, whispering the reality to Sebastian through the cracks in his wall “I think I love him – Sebastian said, to both Emma and his power – he makes me feel wanted and dear, and even though we tease each other, I really care about him”

The cracks expanded, and Sebastian could feel more of his power truly penetrating his being

“What about your other friends?  – Emma asked – Sam, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Ethan, Rachel, Cooper, Santana, Kara, Amanda? How do you feel about them?”

Sebastian turned to his power once more and the whispers came louder, and much more audible this time “I care about them too – he said – they feel like a family, they care about each other and that’s something that every family has”

More cracks appeared on the walls separating Sebastian from his power and his feelings; he could sense the heat of his power touching his being and rejoicing with acceptance

“Your mother – Emma said – she left you alone and never talked to you again. How did you used to feel about her and how do you feel about her now?”

Sebastian felt the heat intensify and answered “I loved her, she was my world. But she abandoned me, neglected me, kicked me out. She caused me so much pain, so much sadness, I hate her”

Slowly, but surely, the walls began collapsing; One after another, brick after brick, they disappeared and Sebastian faced the magnificence of his true self for the first time. It all came to him, the hurt of being left behind, abandoned, unwanted; a freak, a devil…it was all too much.

“They left me – Sebastian said – all of them. My mother, my grandparents, even my friends. I have been gone for days and they didn’t even tried to find me”

“Sebastian, no – Emma said, suddenly alarmed – you asked them not to look for you, remember. You said you would find Kara alone and they respected your decision”

“They abandoned me – Sebastian yelled and more feelings erupted inside of him; anger for Kara’s kidnap, fear for never finding her and guilt for letting it happen – all of them”

Like lava, his feelings exploded from inside of him and he flew, letting his power guiding him, trusting it would take him where he needed to be

“No, Sebastian” Emma screamed; she stuck her fingers on the Earth. Powerful and living roots erupted by Sebastian’s feet, holding him still in midair, not allowing him to move

“Let me go, Emma” Sebastian screamed

“Not like this – she said, worried – you still need to deal with your feelings. You understand them the wrong away”

He raised his hand and broke the roots; he restarted his rising and prepared to leave when a whisper reached his ears, carried by the wind

_“Find an anchor, Sebastian. This isn’t you, there is more to understand. Leave, if you must, but don’t do something you will regret later”_

And he left, his power guiding him.

 

After everything was over and Sebastian was back home with his friends; after his first night with Hunter and the day they spent together, trying to find out what was so funny about a cake and talking about themselves, Sebastian left his friends sleeping and went back to the forest.

The night was just as chilly as it was when he left; he walked around for hours, looking for the cave or any sign of Emma. He walked until it was almost sunrise again and eventually gave up. Emma didn’t want to be found, so he turned to go back to the Mansion and his friends when a red glow caught his attention. He walked towards it and saw a single red flower, one he had never seen before, growing next to a huge oak tree. He took it and smelled it; the scent resembled the cave’s slightly. He carefully put it away in his front pocket and whispered “Thank you for everything” before taking off. He didn’t know for sure, but could have sworn that he heard a faint, musical laugh coming from the oak tree as he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bonus round from that ridiculously long first part. I really wanted to get this written and I may or may not have written this before the actually main story. Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
